


Love, fairies, lust

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, EXO Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, Fairies, Fairy AU, Fairy Byun Baekhyun, Fairy Park Chanyeol, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teasing, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaek fantasy, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut, switchchanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Seelie and Unseelie courts have always been at war. The first accepted humans, the others want to kill them. What will happen if Seelie court's prince Chanyeol, known for his purity and kindness, and Unseelie court's prince Baekhyun, known for his cruelty and lust, fall in love?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was originally a tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo
> 
> Please remember that english is not my first language. Enjoy it ;) 

" chanyeol, chanyeol!"

Someone was waking him up and not in a very kind way. He opened his eyes and his brother Jongin was shacking him while he kept calling him to wake him up.

" i'm awake!" he sighed

" you need to come, immediately!"

" What happened?" he asked worriedly

" Unseelie fairies attacked humans"

He wasn't even surprised. Fairies from the Unseelie court spent their time attacking humans.

It all started centuries ago.

Fairies were all united, they lived in peace, there were not Unseelie and Seelie courts. Just one great peaceful kingdom, ruled by a queen and her family.

Then humans happened. At first, there weren't any problems.

Humans didn't know about fairies, or they just thought that they were legends, stories to scare kids so they didn't go into the wood.

Fairies are known to be curious and reckless, so it happened that some of them, attracted by some beautiful humans, revealed themselves.

Trusting humans was the first big mistake that the fairy kingdom made.

One of those humans betrayed fairies, humans are selfish and think just about money and fame. Fairies were captured, used for money, for shows, for sex, sold as slaves. They were tortured because their tears, hair, other parts of their bodies were used by humans for elixirs, syrups, creams.

Fairies lived like that for centuries, till a fairy named Jongdae decided to fight humans and save his kind. Fairies started to fight back and in order to to protect themselves they were forced to kill humans.

After centuries of war between humans and fairies peace finally arrived. Fairies and humans made a deal, to respect each other's kinds, to keep the peace between them, but not all fairies agreed with that.

Jongdae and many other fairies who lost lovers, friends and family because of humans didn't accept that, they told that fairies were a superior kind that had to rule over humans and mankind had to pay for what they had done.

That was the origin of the division between Seelie court, fairies who accepted the peace with humans, and Unseelie court, fairies who didn't agree with the peace.

There had been some queens who tried to unite the two courts again, but it was impossible. It was like putting fire and ice in the same glass.

Unseelie fairies liked to torture humans, to play with them, but even if they were known for being cruel, they knew that killing humans would have put all the fairies in danger again, but through the years there had always been some fairies that didn't respect this, so humans were killed, from time to time, and Seelie fairies had to intervene before the peace with humans was ruined, again.

A few minutes later chanyeol was in the throne hall, with the queen that he had the privilege to call mum, his brother Jongin and the members of the high court.

" my dear chanyeol" said his mum smiling at him

All the fairies greeted him and Chanyeol smiled at them.

Everyone loved prince chanyeol, he was kind and beautiful, the flower of the court.

" what happened?" he asked

" jongin, tell your brother"

Chanyeol loved his little brother, they had a wonderful relationship and they were always there for each other, he couldn't remember even a time they fought about something.

Jongin was in charge of the security of the kingdom.

If chanyeol was good with words, for this they all said that he would have been a great ruler, Jongin was a man of action.

" a group of Unseelie fairies attacked a night club, ten humans are dead, others are injured"

" How dared they to kill so many humans?"

" they becoming bolder and bolder, and i think i know why" said his brother. Chanyeol knew what he was talking about.

Prince Baekhyun, from the Unseelie court.

Everyone knew that Baekhyun left the fairy kingdom to live among humans for years, he did it to study them, like an undercover agent living with the enemy to discover their weakness.

Since he came back attacks on humans increased but till that day no human had been killed.

He had never seen Baekhyun, but everyone said that he was the most beautiful fairy of his court, but his beauty was famous as much as his cruelty

" we're going there" said his mother

" what? where?"

" me and my two sons are going to the unseelie court, i have to talk with the queen"

" mum but this is pure madness!" said jongin

" i know it's dangerous, dear son, but i know the queen, she won't hurt me or you two, she's evil but she respects courage"

" how can you trust her?"

" trust me my boys, i would never ask you to come with me if i knew it would be too dangerous for you"

Chanyeol had never been to the Unseelie court, he had never dared to go near the border of the two courts, unlike his brother who knew those territories very well, since he often had to control them, to avoid little fairies going by mistake or for a stupid bet into the other court's territory, or to check if some Unseelie fairies decided to go for a walk around their places.

The nearer they were to the Unseelie palace the darker the wood became. He didn't see anyone, but he knew they were observed, he knew they were not alone.

Legends said that monsters lived in that part of the wood, of course, he knew that it wasn't true, but that place made him shiver.

" with your pink hair you look like a torch in this place, you're a light Chanyeol, always remember this, don't let other people turn your light off " suddenly said his mother, caressing his face.

Few hours later they arrived, that palace was creepy and fascinating at the same time.

In front of the door, there were some guards. Unseelie fairies loved nudity, in fact, those fairies were half-naked, their bodies were covered of tattoos.

" tell your queen that we want to talk with her" said his mother

" and who are you? you look like you're part of a circus" said one of the guards, making the other laugh

" and you look like you came out of a brothel, don't you ever dare to speak to the queen like this again, now let us in" said chanyeol

" the queen?"

" yes, the queen of seelie court, now let us in, before i cut your throat" said jongin putting a hand on his knife

" jongin, we're here to talk, put that away" said his mother

" leave your weapons here before going inside"

His mother gave them her bow and jongin his knife

The guards were now looking at him

" i don't use weapons, I'm my own weapon" said chanyeol

" you're all crazy, you Seelie fairies, go in"


	2. Chapter two

Their palace was always full of people, his mother loved to be surrounded by fairies. That palace looked deserted.

They walked till they reached a great hall, it was dark but chanyeol could see a throne in the middle and red and black flowers all around it.

" don't they have discovered light, yet?" asked jongin

" we prefer darkness, prince, you know, lights do not create the right atmosphere for murders and orgies" said a voice

From a door at their left a fairy came out.

Chanyeol had never seen baekhyun, but he knew that the fairy who had just talked and was walking toward them, wearing a black leather outfit, was the famous Unseelie prince.

" Witty as your mother, i see" said the queen

" you must be the queen, my mum often talked to me about you"

" really? what did she say about me?"

" that if you were good in bed as much as you're good as queen, maybe i would have better memories of us" said a voice

Suddenly the Unseelie queen appeared on the throne.

" it's not a pleasure to see you again" said the Seelie queen while his sons were looking at her and at the other queen with their mouths wide open because of the shock

" i think that you have never told your sons about us, are you ashamed of your past, my queen?" said the queen laughing

" i'm ashamed to have been so weak to have you in my bed but now i'm not here for that"

" i think you and your sons are here for me, queen" said Baekhyun sitting on the armrest of the throne, while his mother smiled at him

" are you the person behind the murders of yesterday?" asked Jongin

" yes"

" i knew it"

" but that wasn't my intention"

" you killed some humans by mistake?"

" i was in the club with other fairies, we just wanted to have fun, to play with those useless human, the things we always do. Then a human dared to touch one of our girls, her boyfriend over reacted and few seconds later there were dead humans on the dance floor"

" you're unbelievable, you're monsters!"

Baekhyun laughed

" us? monsters? have you idea of what that bastard could have done to her? i've been in their world, i lived with them and i saw things that you can't even imagine, you wouldn't call us cruel or monster if you knew what humans do"

" i understand the situation, prince, but you still committed a mistake and you have to be punished. These courts are one against the other, but we agreed to not kill humans, this is a way to save our kind" said the queen

" i hate saying it, but she's right, Baekhyun, and i can't protect you from the punishment" said the Unseelie queen

" you, pinky fairy, you don't have a tongue? what a sad life you must have, without a tongue " said with a smirk the prince

" i have it, my prince, don't worry about my tongue, i just like to observe"

" then why do you look so surprised about what i said, prince? " asked the Unseelie queen

" because you said that your son has to accept the punishment"

the queen laughed

" you really think that Unseelie court is full of barbarians? we have our morality too, my son made a mistake, he will pay for it, so tell us the punishment"

" Baekhyun is going to spend a month at our palace" said the queen

The smirk on baekhyun's face disappeared

" i'd prefer to die"

" baekhyun, behave like a man, like a prince. Just a month, show them how strong we are, prove to them how much we worth. A month will pass quickly"

" is the cruel baekhyun afraid of a palace?" asked laughing jongin

" you should learn to shut the fuck up as your brother, prince jongin. Ok, i'll come"

" i promise you no one will hurt him" said the seelie queen to the other woman

" i know, i trust you"

Chanyeol looked at them. He knew that his mother knew the Unseelie queen, but he had no idea that the two women knew each other so well.

" let's go home guys" said the queen

During the walk back home jongin and his mother were talking, about the kingdom, political things, while chanyeol was looking around curios, always with an eye checking the Unseelie prince.

" are you so silent even in bed, prince?" suddenly asked him baekhyun.

Of course he had to tease, he was his nature, but if he thought that Chanyeol was an easy prey, he was wrong.

" maybe i should ask to give you a room beside mine so you will hear how silent i am when i have guests in my bedroom"

Baekhyun laughed

" or maybe you could invite me to your bedroom, prince" he said winking at him

It would have been a long month.


	3. Chapter three

Unlike the Unseelie court, the Seelie territories were full of fairies. They all came to greet the queen and his sons, bowing to them and the queen always smiled at them, they also stopped to talk to them.

" a queen stopping in the middle of dirty streets talking to nothing more but peasants " said baekhyun when they stopped again and the queen was talking with a family

" a queen worries about her people, all the people" said jongin

" you're annoying, prince jongin"

" you're in my territory, you're nothing here, you're not prince baekhyun anymore, here you worths as much as a piece of shit, so be careful at what you say. My mum promised to yours that no one will hurt you, but trust me, i know how hot hurt people without leaving marks"

baekhyun laughed

" jongin, stop it" exclaimed chanyeol, already tired of his brother behaving like that with the prince

" your brother told you to stop, prince jongin" mocked him the prince

" jongin, don't listen to him, he just wants to tease you"

" listen to your big brother jongin"

" i just need a moment far away from this bastard or i'm going to kill him" said jongin leaving them and reaching his mum

" he's going to beat your ass, sooner or later if you keep bothering him like that" said chanyeol

" i'd prefer you to do something to my ass, prince chanyeol"

" is this how your bring people into your bed? it's pitiful, baekhyun"

" it will be funny, to stay with you"

" oh no no, i will try to spend not even an hour near you, Baekhyun, you won't be my responsibility"

" chanyeol, i want you to take the responsibility of baekhyun while he stays here" said his mum once they were alone and jongin brought baekhyun around the palace, showing him the places that were forbidden to him

" what? why me?"

" because your brother has not patience, he would kill him after few hours and baekhyun is an Unseelie fairy, he would seduce every fairy here, i can't allow him to go around the court, so you will be his guardian"

" you mean baby sitter"

The queen softly smiled at his son

" i know it won't be easy, but you're the right person, you're good with words and so is he, this means that you won't let him play with you, i trust you Chanyeol. You're also very curious, maybe spending time with him is a chance to know more about unseelie fairies"

" ok" he said, as if he had a choice, at the end that was not a request from his mother, that was the order of his queen.

" I ordered to give him a room near yours, so it will be easier for you to check on him. He is not allowed to go around the palace and outside it alone. You always have to keep an eye on him"

" at this point put him in my bed so i can check on him even during the night" sighed chanyeol, talking more to him that to his mother

The queen face was now serious.

" sorry" he said

" Chanyeol, this is not a game, you know that, if we do something to him, if something happens to him, it will be war between the courts and we can't allow him going around, we know how Unseelie fairies are, he spent months of his life among humans studying them, he would do the same with us"

" i know mum"

" one last thing. Don't allow him into your bed"

" i would never sleep with-"

" an Unseelie fairy? i did it, chanyeol. They're beautiful, smart, charming, they know what you want, they can fulfill your deepest desires,it's easy to fall for them, the problem is that the following day they have already forgotten you and they're warming someone else's bed, while you will spend your whole life still thinking about them"

So that was how his mother felt. Chanyeol hugged her and left.

" he's in his room" said jongin when they met in the corridor

" Chanyeol, i know mum gave you the responsibility of him, but you know you're not alone, if you need help, i'm here for you"

Chanyeol smiled gratefully to his little brother

" i will put more guards around the palace anyway, good luck and good night brother"

Baekhyun's room was right next to his. Before Jongin decided to take care of the security of the court that was his room, then he preferred to sleep among his men, he was his captain but he considered him one of them.

He knocked at the door, but no one answered.

" baekhyun?"

Still no answer

" I'm already tired of him" he said while opening the door

The room was like his, big, full of lights and flowers. A big bed was in the middle, while in front of a wall made of glass, from where you could see a beautiful view of the wood, there was a bathtub.

Her mum personally asked for a bathtub in each of their rooms.

" water is power and energy. As a royal not only you have to always appear clean but taking a bath every day will help your body. This water comes from the wood, it's powerful and ancient, add herbs to your baths and take longer baths when the moonlight enters the room through the glass. You will fee powerful the following day" said his mother when he was little.

The room seemed empty. Dib Baekhyun already run away?

Then he heard something, water noises, few seconds later baekhyun emerged from the water of the bathtub, standing up in all his naked glory.

Chanyeol had to take a deep breath in front of that masterpiece. Baekhyun's body was perfect.

" prince chanyeol, i was taking a bath, my mum always says that water is magical and oh...is the prince blushing?" he asked with a smirk

Was he really blushing?

" i'm not, put some clothes on, i need to talk you, since it seems that i'm going to be your baby sitter"

Baekhyun laughed while leaving the bathtub, water dripping from his body to the floor.

" you're stocked with me, i see"

" don't you have any clothes, prince baekhyun?"

" actually, prince chanyeol, i'm used to sleep naked, and i'm going to sleep soon, so i'm not going to put any clothes on. If you need to talk to me, you have to do it while i'm naked"

He couldn't let him win.

He took few steps towards him and stopped there, knowing that the other would have done the same, playing with him. He was right, baekhyun walked toward him, till their bodies almost touched.

A voice inside chanyeol was telling him to be strong and to resist at the temptation of putting his hands and mouth on that body.

While looking at him in the eyes he talked to him.

" from now on, till you'll stay here, you will be under my responsibility, so you will do what i say"

" you like to tell others what to do even in bed? Because i'd like to do whatever you tell me"

" you are not allowed to go around the palace alone, you're forbidden to leave this place alone. So every morning i will come here to take you out, and i will also be the last person you will always see every night, before locking yourself in this room"

" the first person that i will see in the morning and the last before going to sleep, wow prince chanyeol, i will fall in love with you very soon"

" don't test me baekhyun"

" but i like to play with you, prince chanyeol"

Their bodies were now touching, he could feel his wet body against his.

" you know, Unseelie fairies say that prince chanyeol is called the flower of the Seelie court for his beauty, they say that you're very smart and kind. They also say that you're pure, a virgin and that it's a pity because you want to know another thing they say?"

Baekhyun's hand was on his thigh, so close to his bulge

" that you're big" he said giggling

Chanyeol laughed and before baekhyun realized what was happening he pushed him against the wall, blocking the Unseelie prince with a hand wrapped around his neck

" you're so annoying, prince baekhyun, you're used to play around, to have everything and everyone, but now you're here, you're under my power, so if i was you i would think twice before talking before i fuck that pretty mouth"

He could threat him how much he wanted, but Baekhyun would have never stopped smirking, he was happy because with chanyeol he finally found a right adversary for his game

" you're so hot when you're angry and maybe i could keep annoying you, so you will keep your promise about fucking my mouth and the fact that you didn't say anything about what i said about your virginity just proved that i was right"

" do you think so?"

" i wonder how tight you must be, god i'd really want to know it, to feel it around my cock"

He needed to leave that room, before he...

Before he did something he would have regret.

Without saying a word he moved his hand away from baekhyun's neck and walked till the door.

" not everything you hear is always true" he said before closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter four

When he woke up, for a moment, the previous day seemed like a dream to him, more like a nightmare, but then he realized that it all really happened. He really went to the Unseelie court with his mother and his brother. He really discovered that his mother and the unseelie queen had had a kind of relationship. He really met the unseelie prince Baekhyun who was now in the room next to his and he was going to be his babysitter for a whole month .

He sighed.

“ you can do it chanyeol” he said to himself while getting dressed.

After a very deep breath he opened the door of baekhyun’s room, he didn’t even bother to knock, he knew that probably the prince was still comfortable sleeping and he would have never answered him.

But when he opened the door he found out that Baekhyun was not still in his bed, sleeping. He was naked, in front of the big window, looking outside.

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to interrupt that moment. Baekhyun, naked, with that beautiful body, admiring the view outside, was one of the best views he had ever admired.

“ enjoying your view, prince chanyeol?” suddenly asked the prince

“ your view is better than mine. Seelie woods are the best”

Baekhyun laughed.

Could a laugh be so hypnotizing?

“ yes, this view is amazing, but I’m pretty sure that you were enjoying your view too. There is no need to be ashamed of it prince, lot of people would kill to have, or just to see, my body” he said tuning around so that chanyeol could see all of him.

His mother gave him the responsibility to look after Baekhyun because she trusted him, she was sure that he would have never fallen for baekhyun’s tricks, but there he was, with the prince completely naked in front of him and a voice in his head that was screaming him to take him.

“ That is something that a person that has never seen your body would say, I would not even pay to see your naked body, prince Baekhyun”

“ really?” teased the other

“ now get dressed, my mum wants me to show you the palace and all the things we do here”

“ why don’t you start showing me your room, prince chanyeol?”

“ you seriously have problems with sex”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I have in front of me a beautiful sexy fairy that I’d love to fuck senseless, or if you prefer you could fuck me, you can’t blame me, prince chanyeol”

A lost cause.

It didn’t matter what he would have said, Baekhyun was like that.

As if he was putting on a show for him, Baekhyun got dressed.

“ I’m ready prince, show me this ugly palace”

Going around the palace with Baekhyun was like going around with a kid.

Baekhyun was curios, he stopped every five minutes, looking around, touching things, making comments, even if most of them were negative ones, but chanyeol knew that he was having fun, because Baekhyun, as all the fairies, was curios and loved to discover new things.

“ and this is the kitchen”

That was one of his favorite places of the palace, it always smelled so good and when he was a kid he loved spending time there, learning how to cook and eating delicious food

“ aren’t there places without people in this palace, prince? It’s so crowded, I mean the only place you can have some privacy it’s your room, unless you like being watched” he said with smirk

As soon as they entered the kitchen a sweet perfume filled his nose.

“ oh prince chanyeol!”

“ Kyungsoo!” he exclaimed smiling

He grew up with Kyungsoo. He was the son of the chief cook and every time he went into the kitchen he spent lot of time playing with him. Growing up Kyungsoo followed his mother’s path and now he was in charge of the kitchen and a very great cook.

“ and he must be the unseelie prince” said almost with disgust kyungsoo

“ yes, peasant, I am, the one and only”

Kyungsoo laughed

“ good, he’s so annoying, how can you stay with him?”

“ queen’s orders and he’s very annoying, Jongin wanted to kill him and I’m thinking to let him do it one of these days”

“ hey, I’m right here” said Baekhyun

“ yeah, I know unfortunately” said Chanyeol, making Kyungsoo laugh

“ I really hope that our dear prince Baekhyun likes meat”

“ oh, yes, I eat everything, I like to have things in my out”

“ does he always make sexual references when he talks?”

“ yes, always”

“ I hate this thing that you talk about me as if I’m not here”

“ we leave, thank you Kyungsoo, I can’t wait to eat that delicious meat”

“ so, did you and the cute chef fuck?”

“ what? Baekhyun, just because you want to fuck every living being you see, it doesn’t mean that the others want the same, Kyungsoo is just a dear friend!”

“ so it’s true that you’re virgin” he said with a smirk

Chanyeol was losing his patience and in a moment of weakness he just pushed Baekhyun against the wall of the corridor. He didn’t even care if someone watched them.

“ why are you so interested in my sexual life, prince Baekhyun?”

“ I’m a fairy, I’m curios by nature”

He smelled so good, like flowers. He wanted to bite his neck so much, to taste him.

“ you’re just annoying”

“ you know, prince chanyeol”

Suddenly Baekhyun used his knee to spread chanyeol’s legs.

“ i’m just worried about you”

Chanyeol laughed, till he felt Baekhyun’s knee pressed against his crotch

“ what if you have your first time with someone who is not as good as me?”

“ thank you for worrying about my ass, prince Baekhyun, but you should worry about yours, since you’re in the seelie court and here almost all the people would like to beat you”

“ then, since I’m under your responsibility you should take care of my ass, chanyeol”

That game, between them, would have never ended. They were both too good and that made it more exciting, not only to Baekhyun, but also to chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s mouth was so near to baekhyun’s. It was so close, he could have kissed him.

“ let’s go to eat” he said

Baekhyun licked his lips

“ if you say something about eating each others I’m going to lock you into your room forever” he added making the other laugh


	5. Chapter five

Two weeks.

Two weeks of being a baby sitter and a touristic guide to an annoying, spoiled and always horny unseelie prince.

Chanyeol was so exhausted, mentally and physically.

But.

Yes, there was a but.

Because day after day he started to see new parts of Baekhyun that surprised him.

He was smart, he always looked around, despite his sexual comments, he always said the right and clever things and when he made comparisons with his court Chanyeol learned new things too.

Baekhyun would have never admitted it but, Chanyeol also understood a thing. The cruel prince was not that cruel as everyone thought.

He saw it in how he looked at little kids, at animals, on how he always talked about his court and his people. He wasn’t heartless, he cared about things.

This was the easy part, the hardest part of spending time with him was that chanyeol constantly felt the need to beg him to take him.

He wanted to do things with him, and to him, that he had never thought to even imagine.

That evening he was so tired, he guided Baekhyun to see the seelie cities and the unseelie prince wanted to see everything, he walked so much that his feet hurt.

That was why he didn’t hear the noise of the door opening.

He realized that someone entered into his room just when he heard something, or better someone, joining him on the bed.

He immediately opened his eyes and he was ready to fight, when he realized that the person was the unseelie prince.

“ what? Baekhyun? How did you enter?” he asked surprised

“ I was looking the books that there are in my room, I picked up one an I heard a noise, I looked around and I saw that there was an opened door behind a curtain and it seems that that door connects our rooms”

Of course! Jongin didn’t use that room for so long time that he forgot about that door. When they were little during the night they often used that door to visit each other’s rooms, to scare the other or just to sleep together when they were sad or scared.

“ and why the fuck are you here? On my bed?”

Baekhyun smirked

“ I felt lonely there, I’m not used to sleep alone, you know”

“ well I am, so now go to your room and let me sleep, I’m tired”

“ so, is it true?”

“ what?”

“ that you’re a virgin”

Chanyeol laughed

“ here we go again. Baekhyun, I’m tired because I ave to tke you around and look after you the whole day, let me sleep, you damn unseeli fairy”

Baekhyun was pouting

“ wait, what are you doing? The cruel unseelie prince is pouting? Are you drunk?”

“ oh come on prince Chanyeol, we know each other for few weeks now, you know a lot about me, I don’t know anything about you”

“ we’re not friends, Baekhyun, you’re the prince of the unseelie court, the enemy, we are not friends, even if you’re treated as a guest here, you’re a prisoner, and I don’t know a thing about you too, so we’re equal”

But Baekhyun didn’t leave the bed, he just laid beside him

“ are you comfortable?”

“ yes, a lot, thank you. Now I will tell you about me”

He didn’t want to show his interest and curiosity, but the truth was that Chanyeol actually wanted to know more about Baekhyun.

“ I take your silence as a yes”

“ so I’m only child and when I was little I was happy about this, I didn’t have to share my mum’s love and attention, but then growing up, I realized that I would have liked the company of a brother or a sister. It’s not that i‘m alone, but when your mother is a queen she will never be a real mother, sometimes I feel like she would kill me to save her court”

Chanyeol was so surprised and sad to hear those words. He knew that being the son of a queen wasn’t easy, and he was glad to always have had his brother when their mother had to travel away, but Baekhyun’s childhood must have been so lonely.

“ but I can’t complain about other kinds of company. Fairies die to be friend with the prince, so I’ve always been surrounded by persons”

“ do you mean by friends?”

“ friends? No, people, they are just people with whom I have fun, Chanyeol. A prince can’t have friends, maybe you think to have them, but believe me, they just want to say that they know the prince, nothing more”

Chanyeol was realizing a thing. Baekhyun was not cruel, he was just sad and lonely.

“ but at least my bed is always full” he said with a smirk

“ I’m so sorry” said Chanyeol

“ what for?”

“ you must be lonely”

The smirk on baekhyun’ face disappeared and in that moment Chanyeol was sure that if he hugged him, the cruel unseelie prince would have cried.

“ I’m ok, I’m a prince, Chanyeol”

“ but before being a prince you’re Baekhyun, a young fairy who needs the love of her mother, of friends and maybe of a person, always the same, who warms your bed every night”

Baekhyun stayed in silence.

For the first time the unseelie prince didn’t know what to say.

So Chanyeol broke the silence

“ we’re like light and darkness, fire and ice, prince Baekhyun. My mum, despite being a queen, there was always for me, she always made me feel loved, and my brother too. I might not have lot of people around me but the few that I have, such as Kyungsoo, I know I can call them friends”

“ you’re lucky”

Chanyeol was surprised to hear him saying that

“ if you dare to say to someone that I envy you, I will kill you”

Chanyeol laughed

“ don’t worry”

“ and what about sex?”

“ you really are interested in that”

“ I think that sex has always been the only thing that never made me feel alone”

“ I’m not a virgin”

“ so the stories about you are not real, what a pity, I’d have liked to be the first to take you”

“ only in your dreams, Baekhyun. Anyway I’m not virgin but…”

“ but?”

“ It happened years ago, he was older, he was experienced. I was not. I was not…good, I didn’t know what to do”

“ you didn’t know what to do? Chanyeol, having sex comes naturally, you don’t have to study it on books”

“ well then it seems that having sex It’s not a thing for me, Baekhyun. I couldn’t make him cum, and I didn’t cum, he got angry, he told me that I useless”

“ did you punch him in the face?”

“ what? No I just cried”

“ god, Chanyeol, and have you talked to your brother about this?”

“ soldiers here are all virgin, they don’t need distractions”

“ so no natural talent, no books that can teach you how to fuck and no brother that can give you advices”

“yes, I guess”

“ from that day you have never had sex, again?”

“ no”

“ not even kisses and other things?”

“ no Baekhyun and I’m ok with that”

Baekhyun moved closer to him

“ Chanyeol, do you at least touch yourselves? Before having sex, before discovering someone else’s body, you have to know yours, otherwise you can’t even guide the other people to please you”

Chanyeol blushed

“ thank god I’m here then. Take off your clothes”

“ what?”

“ you heard me”

“ no, Baekhyun, what the hell are you thinking?”

“ I won’t touch you, unless you want me to, Chanyeol, I’m here you help you to understand your body”

“ I don’t understand”

“ I know this a stupid question to ask, when it comes from an unseelie fairy, but do you trust me?”

“ and I know this is a stupid answer, from a seelie fairy, but yes”

Baekhyun smiled satisfied


	6. Chapter six

“ then take off your clothes”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and took his shirt off

“ all your clothes, prince” said Baekhyun while licking his lips, admiring chanyeol’s toned chest

“ ok, maybe if I get naked too you will feel more comfortable” said the unseelie prince taking off his clothes and Chanyeol didn’t even try to stop him.

He wanted to see that naked body again.

“ come on Chanyeol, I won’t jump on your dick, unless you want me to”

Shyly, Chanyeol removed his hands and he felt so exposed, so naked, in front of the unseelie prince

“ you’re beautiful” whispered Baekhyun

“ I want you to touch yourself”

“ but-“

“ pretend I’m not here”

“ it’s not easy to do that”

“ yeah I know, you can feel my presence, but relax your body, close your eyes and pretend you’re alone, touch yourself as if I’m not here”

Doing what baekhyun was telling him was not easy. He wasn’t used to touch himself, doing it with a person next to him, a person that he desired, was even harder.

He closed his eyes, and started to touch his chest, his nipples.

“ god, your nipples are so sensitive, look at you”

“ shut up baekhyn, how can I focus on me if I hear your voice?”

“ am I so distracting?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer.

With a hand still playing with his nipples, the other was now between his thighs.

Was he really going to do it with Baekhyun, naked, next to him?

He shyly moved a hand from his thigh to his cock.

With his eyes still closed he started to move his hand, gently.

He kept doing that for few minutes, he could feel his boner growing bigger and bigger in his hand and he had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone, till he felt baekhyun’s heavy breaths, next to him.

He opened his eyes and his mouth went dry.

Baekhyun was looking at him, with a hand he was supporting his head, the other was on his hard cock. He was staring at him, his cheeks were red and that made him look even more beautiful, while touching himself.

“ Don’t look at me like that, you shouldn’t be surprised, chanyeol, did you really expect me to stay here doing nothing, as if the hottest fairy I have ever seen is not touching himself in front of me? I got hard as soon as I saw your naked body, prince chanyeol”

“ does this bother you, canyeol? The fact that you got me so horny that I have to touch myself?” he asked with a smirk

No.

It wasn’t bothering him.

It made him feel more thirsty.

He didn’t answer, his hand was just moving faster.

“ I guess that is the answer to my question” said satisfied Baekhyun

He couldn’t close his eyes anymore, he couldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun and he couldn’t stop thinking how much he wanted to touch him.

“ are you close?”

Chanyeol moaned

“ I took it as a yes, but…don’t cum”

Chanyeol was looking at him, desperate and curios

“ don’t look at me like that, I want to cum too, but I’m here to teach you Chanyeol, you can’t simply cum just like that, you need to dare more”

“ how?”

“ use your fingers”

“ do you mean?”

“ yes, chanyeol, I mean that”

“ but-“

“ you have never done it, am I right?”

“ not alone”

Baekhyun was now so close to him that he could feel his hard cock against his thigh.

“ you can’t pretend others to know how to touch you, If you don’t know your body”

He felt Baekhyun’s hand on his thigh

He knew that he had to stop him, he had to stop all that, but he couldn’t. He wanted to cum, he wanted to be touched, to touch Baekhyun.

“ give me your hand”

“ why? Do you want to hold my hand while we both cum?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I want to guide you while you discover your body”

He could hear his mum’s voice warning him to not allow the unseelie prince into his bed, but there he was. Naked, with the naked unseelie prince touching his thigh, while he was making him turning on his hip.

“ I feel so…”

“ horny?”

“ no, I’m naked and I turned my back to you, you could do anything to me, even killing me”

“ I would never do anything you don’t want “

“ and I trust you, this is the problem,Baekhyun, I should not trust you, I feel so exposed”

Then Baekhyun did something Chanyeol didn’t expect

He kissed his back.

A gentle kiss

“ if you don’t feel to go on, stop me”

“ no, go on”

Even if he couldn’t see baekhyun’s face he knew that he was smirking satisfied.

The unseelie prince took his hand

“ you need to lube it first, may i?”

And before he could answer Baekhyun was sucking his fingers, first one then two, three.

“ ok, three are enough for now”

Baekhyun guided his hand till his ass.

“ you have to start slowly, teasing yourself”

He knew that he was touching himself with his hand, he knew that the finger he now felt so dangerously near his hole was his, but the fact that baekhyun’s hand was guiding his made his cock throb.

“ play with yourself, prince, like this”

He guided his finger, rubbing it on his hole, around it, pushing the tip inside, just the tip, and then pulling it out.

He was going crazy

He arched his back, looking for more, he wanted more

“ needy” exclaimed Baekhyun

He could feel his hot breath on his neck

“ take a deep breath prince”

Chanyeol felt the finger slowly going inside him.

No, not a finger more than one.

“you’re so tight”

“ H-how do you know it?”

“ I forgot to remove my finger while guiding yours so…”

“ you forgot it? Baekhyun, your finger is inside me!”

“ yeah, I know, I can feel it, I can feel your tightness around it and it’s amazing, how do you feel?”

He was…

Mad?

He should have been mad, he should have pushed Baekhyun away, he had to punch him.

But he wasn’t mad.

He was horny, he felt good.

Too good.

Baekhyun moved his finger

“ I asked, how does it feel?”

“ g-good”

“ do you want to continue this? Can you add another finger, chanyeol?”

“ No” he moaned

“ no? does it hurt? You have to tell me it, chanyeol!”

Was Baekhyun worried about him?

“ no, it’s just…I’m too tired, Baekhyun”

He was already tired before that, his legs were already shaking, he didn’t have the strength to finger himself

But he wanted to cum

“ but I need to cum” he shyly said

“ can i?”

“ what?”

“ I already have a finger inside you, Chanyeol, allow me to help you”

“ I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“ because I’m the unseelie prince? Chanyeol, here, right now, on this bed, we’re not the princes of the seelie and unseelie courts, we’re just chanyeol and Baekhyun, not politics, no hate, just…this, I want to make you cum”

He wanted the same.

He pulled his finger out and Baekhyun immediately filled him with his.

“ shit”

“ are you ok?”

He nodded

Baekhyun started to move his fingers

“ Baekhyun” he moaned

“ I can finally hear you moaning my name chanyeol and it’s an amazon feeling”

“ if you tell someone about this, I’ll kill you”

Baekhyun laughed and added a third finger

“ I wonder what your lovely seelie fairies would think knowing that the unseelie prince made their pure kind prince cum just with his fingers”

“ you didn’t make me cum yet”

“ oh don’t worry chanyeol, you know, I have never let someone leaving my bed without having an orgasm”

Baekhyun’s fingers were stretching him so well.

“ don’t forget that this is still a lesson for you, so focus on how I move my fingers, because next time you’ll do the same alone, even if I know, I’m too good and you will never forget the feeling of my fingers inside you”

“ you’re fingering me and you can’t stop praising yourself”

“ I’m a prince chanyeol so…here…wait”

He felt his fingers so deep in him

“ there it is”

Chanyeol immediately felt a wave of pleasure

“ your prostate, your magic spot, my prince, hit it and you will always see the stars”

“ Baekhyun” he moaned desperately

“ right, less talk and more action, you’re so close to cum, aren’t you?”

“Please”

Yes, he was so close.

So close.

Baekhyun kissed his neck, where he was so sensitive and he cum, like he had never done in his life.

When Baekhyun pulled his fingers out, he felt so empty and his body was still shacking for the orgasm.

“ you’re probably more exhausted than before, now” said smiling baekhyun

“mmm” he couldn’t even talk, he was so tired, but happy.

Was he allowed to feel like that with baekhyun?

“ so, how was it? Do you regret it?”

Chanyeol found the strength to turn around, so he could face the other.

“ you’re so beautiful”

Baekhyun laughed

“ that was not the answer to my question, but thank you”

“ you were beautiful chanyeol, with my fingers inside, I couldn’t stop wondering how it would be to be inside you”

“ that will never happen”

“ but something happened”

“ W-well that just because you were helping me, nothing more, we didn’t have sex”

“ not yet. Anyway, I’d love to stay here with you, you smell so good and your skin is so smooth, but if stay here I’d not resist to fuck you, and you’re already so tired, it wouldn’t be fun”

“ you’re annoying, just go”

Baekhyun laughed

“ remember that few minutes ago you were moaning my name and sending me away was the last thing you wanted me to do” said Baekhyun while getting dressed

The bed was already empty without him, without his warm body.

The unseelie prince was near the secret door that connected the two rooms when chanyeol spoke

“ Baekhyun?”

“ yes?”

“ thank you”

It was dark but he was sure that Baekhyun was smiling.


	7. Chapter seven

“ did it really happen?” Chanyeol asked himself the following morning when he woke up

Yes, it happened.

If he closed his eyes and thought about the previous night he still could feel Baekhyun’s breath on his neck, his fingers inside him.

He wanted to hate himself, for having been so weak, but he couldn’t.

At the end he didn’t do anything wrong.

It wasn’t like he got married to Baekhyun, he just had the best orgasm of his life thanks to him. Now, he needed to forget it, it, it had been a nice experience, but now he had to focus again, he couldn’t let Baekhyun distract him. At the end he was still the unseelie prince.

But when he entered baekhyun’s room to wake him up and he saw the naked unseelie prince sleeping, he realized that he couldn’t forget what happened.

He should have waken him up, calling him, screaming at him, but he didn’t do it. He just walked till the bed and before thinking twice he sat on the bed, next to him.

He just stayed there, like that, still, looking at him.

He had never seen such a beautiful thing, Baekhyun was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever admired.

He wanted to touch him, to praise him, to kiss him everywhere.

“ do you like what you see?” asked Baekhyun suddenly opening his eyes

“ fuck you, were you awake?”

“ yeah, I woke up hours ago, but I wanted to see if my prince would have come to wake me up, then I was curious, when I heard the door opening but you didn’t say anything. I could feel your gaze and I like it, I like when you watch me chanyeol, you know why? Because I feel your lust”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say because he knew that Baekhyun was right.

“how is your ass?”

Chanyeol blushed making Baekhyun laugh

“ it’s fine”

“ are you sure you don’t need another lesson?”

Chanyeol stood up

“ I’m sure, thank you, now please can you stop talking about the other night and get up so we can spend the day as if…”

“ as if you didn’t have the best orgasm of your life thanks to my fingers? Sure, prince chanyeol!”

That day chanyeol would have shown him the armory and the place where the soldiers lived and exercised.

“ chanyeol!” exclaimed smiling his brother when he saw him

He hugged Jongin

“ wow”

“ what, Jongin?”

“ I don’t know but you look…”

“ tired? Yeah, being his baby sitter is exhausting”

“ no, you look happy and radiant”

“oh”

Baekhyun laughed

“ well, that is because-“

“ because Kyungsoo cooked a delicious breakfast!” he immediately said interrupting Baekhyun

He could feel Jongin’s gaze on him.

“ did something happen?” he asked, he was now looking at Baekhyun who just lifted his shoulders

“ what? No no, nothing happened. Anyway, I’m here to show the armory to him”

They were in front of the swords and Baekhyun picked one

“ hey unseelie prince, put it down” said Jongin as soon as he saw him with the weapon in his hands

“ oh don’t worry prince Jongin, I won’t kill anyone, this sword is not sharp”

“ I was more worried about you killing yourself, actually”

“ I’m not good just in bed, prince, I know how to use this” he said while winking to chanyeol

They were leaving the armory when Jongin stopped him

“ chanyeol? Can I talk with you for a minute? Alone”

He nodded and while Baekhyun was busy admiring other weapons, he talked with his brother

“ what happened?”

“ nothing, why do keep asking that?”

Did what happen with Baekhyun was so visible on his face?

“ you look different and…”

“ and what?”

“ you and Baekhyun, you keep looking at each other when the other isn’t looking”

“ does Baekhyun look at me?” he asked surprised

“ yes the same way you look at him, I noticed it, chanyeol”

“ I’m his baby sitter, of course I have to look at him”

“ look after him, not at him, chanyeol, the way you look at him….anyway, mum told that she wants to talk with you”

“ what did your brother tell you?” asked him Baekhyun while they were reaching the throne hall

“ nothing”

“ are you sure? Do you want to talk?”

Chanyeol stopped

“ we’re not friends Baekhyun, I don’t want to talk with you, the fact that you fingered me last night doesn’t mean a thing, remember this”

He thought that the unseelie prince had a witty answer for him, but he didn’t say anything.

Once in front of the throne, her mum was there.

“ my beautiful son” she exclaimed

“ mother”

“ queen” said Baekhyun

“ so prince Baekhyun, how is your month going ?”

“ you and your son are very kind to me, the unseelie court won’t forget this”

“ good. I wanted to talk to both of you. Baekhyun you lived among humans for long time, you know them, right?”

He nodded

“ chanyeol is curios, he wants to know things, I know that he’d like to visit the human world, but I have never let him go there. Since he’s showing you the unseelie court, your task will be to show him the human world”

Both chanyeol and Baekhyun were surprised.

“ if this is what the queen wants”

“ Baekhyun, if something happens to my son while he’s under your protection, your mother won’t stop me to declare war to your court”

“ I will protect him, queen, I would never let someone hurt him”

Chanyeol looked at him and he knew that Baekhyun really meant what he said

“ so I will go to the human world with him?”

“ yes” answered his mum

“ when?”

“ tonight”

“ what? Already?”

“ yes, so if you like there, Baekhyun will bring you there again before going back home. Chanyeol you’ve always worked so shard, you’ve always been a prince, a politician before being a kid and a teenager, this is a chance that I don’t want you to miss”

“ prince Chanyeol, dress well” said Baekhyun while they were going back to their rooms

“ why?”

“ because we’re going to a club”

“ what? My mum allows me to visit the human world and you will bring me to a club?”

“ your mum wants you to live, to have fun, and she said that this won’t be the last time we will go there so…”

“ why a club?”

“ I told you, I want you to have fun”

Baekhyun took few steps towards him, till their bodies were touching

“ and maybe I want to have another chance to touch you”

“ dream about it, Baekhyun”

“ we’ll see, so get ready, see you later, prince”

CHAPTER

He had no idea of what wearing.

He had no idea of what humans wore at clubs.

He was still in front of his wardrobe, deciding what to wear, when Baekhyun entered, using the secret door and scaring him.

“ can’t you use the door?”

“ I like to surprise you and why are you still half naked? Not that I’m complaining about seeing your body, but we don’t have time for sex now”

“ will you ever stop thinking about that?”

“ with you being so beautiful? Never”

“ anyway I have no idea of what to wear”

He finally checked Baekhyun out.

He was wearing leather black pants that showed his thick thighs and toned ass and a white shirt that was too big for him.

He was beautiful

“ stop eating me with your eyes, unless you start to really eat me, and let’s focus on your clothes” he said while moving him away so he could see what there was in his wardrobe

“ your clothes are too….colorful”

“ and is it a bad thing?”

“ no, they are perfect for you, anyway this and this, try them” he said throwing at him jeans and a flower shirt

“ perfect!” he said satisfied when Chanyeol put the clothes on

“ just, wait, last things before going”

Baekhyun took a step towards him and unbuttoned his shirt, so that his toned chest was quite visible and then he messed his hair up

“ I will have to look over you chanyeol, I’m sure that humans will die to have you”

Chanyel blushed

“ let’s go”

The access for the human world was at the end of the wood, behind a wall. Just fairies could open the door, and very few humans, the ones that had the gift of magic.

“ wait, chanyeol, before going there, few things you need to know about humans, and especially about clubs. I know fairies love parties, and maybe unseelie parties are more similar to humans’ ones than yours, but more than half of the people you will see are there to fuck someone and not to dance, so look after your sweet ass, chanyeol, unless you want to have some boring sex with a human”

“ I won’t have sex with anyone this night!”

“ we’ll see, anyway stay close to me, ok?”

He nodded.

As soon as they passed the wall Chanyeol could clearly feel a change in the air

“ air pollution” said Baekhyun when he saw Chanyeol smelling the air

He was walking when a car almost hit him

“ hey Chanyeol, be careful! We’re not in the fairy kingdom anymore, stay close to me, ok? The club is on this way”

It was all so strange, it smelled strange.

They walked for about five minutes and they arrived in front of the club. He could hear music and outside it there were lot of people.

“ are you ready?”

“ I don’t know”

Baekhyun took his hand

“ let’s go”

As Baekhyun said fairies loved parties, but the ones he was used to were far away from that place.

It was dark, crowded, he could smell lot of things, sweat, alcohol, sex, weed. As soon as they entered he felt people looking at them, he wasn’t surprised, humans must have thought that Baekhyun was a god

“ do you want something to drink?”

He nodded and Baekhyun, always holding his hand, took him to have a drink.

“ they’re eating you with their eyes” suddenly said Baekhyun

“ what?”

“ look around, chanyeol”

He did it, and he understood what Baekhyun meant.

Lot of humans, girls and boys, were looking at him, and he knew that kind of gaze.

“ I’m kind of jealous you know”

“ you don’t have reasons to be jealous”

“ I know, because they can’t have you”

“ because I’m not yours and they can’t have me”

Baekhyun laughed

“ finish your drink prince, we’re going to dance”

Chanyeol wasn’t a great dancer, his brother always told him that he was too long and clumsy to dance.

They had just joined the dancing crowd when he felt two hands on him. He was going to scold Baekhyun, telling him to leave him when he realized that the unseelie prince wasn’t touching him. Behind him there was a human, also a very handsome one, that had grabbed him by his waist and he was now grinding on him

He didn’t know what to do or to say. It bothered him that an unknown human was touching him like that, but at the same time he liked to feel wanted, he liked that feeling. He liked to see the jealousy on Baekhyun’s face.

“ hey, you, that is my man” he suddenly said, looking at the human

“ really? You don’t seem to be together”

Baekhyun grabbed chanyeol’s arm and pulled him toward him, till they were near enough to kiss.

Chanyeol was not a virgin, but he had never kissed someone. Yes, his first time went that bad.

For that fairy, it was just sex, even if it had been bad sex, so he didn’t want to kiss him.

He knew that he had shared with Baekhyun something more intimate than a kiss, but for him, feeling his lips on his, was something even deeper than what they did.

It was a quick kiss, but as soon as Baekhyun took a step back, to look at the human who finally left them, Chanyeol craved for more.

“ sorry Chanyeol, humans can be very persistent, so I did it just to-“

He kissed him.

He knew that Baekhyun was surprised, because at first he didn’t answer to the kiss, he just stayed still, for a moment Chanyeol thought to have done the wrong thing, he was ready to take a step back when Baekhyun hugged him and kissed him back.

So that was how kissing someone felt.

He wanted more.

“ Baekhyun?” he said while the other’s lips were still near his

“ mmm?”

“ can we go home, please?” he asked

Baekhyun looked at him

“ already?” he asked teasing him

Chanyeol kissed him again, Baekhyun sucked his upper lip and Chanyeol knew what he wanted, he knew that he couldn’t stay there any longer.

“ yes, already, now”

Baekhyun smirked

“ let’s go home prince” he said taking his hand and leading him outside.

They walked, hand in hand, in silence, till the fairy kingdom.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, he had never felt like that and he was happy that Baekhyun wasn’t talking because if he said one of his sexual jokes, he could have taken him, there.

They had just reached the palace when the guard talked to them

“ why are you already here?”

It was Jongin, it was too dark and he didn’t recognize his brother.

Shit.

“ ehm w-we…”

“ the human world is completely different from here price jongin, for Chanyeol it was the first time there and he didn’t feel very well, he needs to get used to their air, next time it will be better”

For once chanyeol was happy that Baekhyun always had the right answer for every situation

“ oh, chanyeol, are you not ok?” he asked worried

“ don’t worry brother, nothing serious, I just need to get some rest”

His answer satisfied Jongin and they finally entered the palace.

“ so, prince chanyeol, shall I go to my room?” he teased him when they were in front of their rooms

Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room

“ you’re not going to spend this night alone, unseelie prince”

“ finally!” he whispered before Chanyeol devoured his mouth

Without interrupting the kiss Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun on the bed.

Just when Baekhyun grabbed his hard clothed cock Chanyeol woke up from that state of trance and realized what he was doing.

“ what is wrong?” asked Baekhyun when Chanyeol stopped

“ I-i…I’m sorry”

“ why?”

“ I literally dragged you in my room and pushed you on the bed”

Baekhyun laughed

“ you think you would have been able to do it if I didn’t want it? Chanyeol I thought it was clear that I wanted to have sex with you since the first day”

“ yeah but…I thought you do that with everyone”

“ I do it with who I want, with who I like and I find interesting and beautiful, and I want to do it with you, seelie prince” he said kissing him

A part of him was telling him to stop it because he knew that he was going to regret it, he could hear his mum’s words but Baekhyun kissing his neck and moving his body against his, was not helping.

“ chanyeol, it’s ok, I’m ok and if you want to do it, please do it, I can’t wait longer, and I know you feel the same” he said with a smirk, while massaging his hard cock.

“ fuck it” he exclaimed before kissing him again.


	8. Chapter eight

Feeling Baekhyun’s naked body against his, was driving him crazy.

His smell, his soft and warm skin.

He wanted to devour him.

“ Baekhyun?”

“ yes, prince?” he asked while kissing his neck

“ I want to do a thing”

Baekhyun smirked

“ whatever you want, chanyeol”

“ b-but you know that I’m not…experienced and what if I am not good and –“

Baekhyun kissed him

“ chanyeol, I’m not that fairy, I’m me, I don’t care, I want you, I want you to do what you feel like to do. This is not a test or a competition prince, ok?”

“ then, turn around for me, please”

Baekhyun gave him a last kiss before turning on his belly.

Chanyeol had never had such a perfect naked body so exposed for him. He was so excited and nervous, he wanted to please him, as he had done with him.

Just follow your instinct, he said to himself.

He placed himself between baekhyun’s legs, touching them, from his calves to his thick thighs, spreading them a little bit.

He could touch that body forever.

He leaned toward baekhyun’s ass.

“ you look so delicious” he whispered before starting to eat him.

First he shyly licked it, to see baekhyun’s reaction, to see if he was doing the right thing, when he saw that Baekhyun was moving his ass looking for more and he heard him moaning, he smiled and started to really taste him.

He was delicious.

He was inebriated by his taste, by seeing Baekhyun’s body moving, his hands grabbing the sheet, by hearing his moans. He was giving him pleasure and that was what mattered to him, he didn’t even care if he was so hard that it hurt.

“ chanyeol” moaned the other

His tongue was moving faster, in and out, licking, sucking, baekhyun’s body was shacking and Chanyeol knew that he was coming.

“you were so good, chanyeol!” exclaimed the other when chanyeol gave him a last kiss on his soft ass cheek

“ was i?”

Baekhyun turned his head, his sweaty air on his forehead, his red cheeks, he looked so ethereal.

“ damn Chanyeol, you made me cum, it was amazing, your tongue felt so amazing”

“ good to know, because I’m not done with you unseelie prince”

“ that was I wanted to hear from you” he said winking at him

Chanyeol was now over him, kissing his back, tracing his whole body with his hand.

He stroked his hard leaking cock against Baekhyun’s ass and he knew that he would have not lasted longer, he needed it so badly.

“ just go easy on me, Chanyeol, it’s still so sensitive because of your tongue so…oh fuck it!” he screamed when Chanyeol went inside him, with a deep rough thrust

“ fuck you prince chanyeol” said heavily breathing Baekhyun

“ did I hurt you? I’m so sorry Baekhyun, I didn’t want to!” he said worried

“ what? No no chanyeol, you didn’t do anything wrong, just….wow. I was already so sensitive, feeling your cock in me was just too much, but in a good way, please go on”

“ mm should I go on? I mean, should I really give the enemy what he wants?”

“ chanyeol, your dick is already in me, It’s too late to regret it, so please, from prince to prince, can you fuck me?”

“ can’t say no to a prince”said chanyeol while kissing his back.

Feeling baekhyun’s around his cock was something that he couldn’t describe. Saying that it felt good was not enough, saying that he felt so happy in that moment, while being inside him, was not enough.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but it felt so right.

“ Chanyeol” moaned the unseelie prince, looking for his hands.

Chanyeol grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers together, while thrusting in him.

“ you can go harder” moaned the other

“ can i?”

“ you have to”

He felt the orgasm so close, but he wanted it to last, he wanted to stay there, like that, forever.

“ why did you slow down?” complained Baekhyun

“ I want to make it last”

“ shit, I can feel it, I can feel you filling me” moaned Baekhyun while Chanyeol was coming inside

“ oh sorry”

“ chanyeol, stop saying that you’re sorry, I like it, please don’t pull it out”

And he didn’t. He stayed there inside him, till he didn’t even have the strength to move.

“ if someone enters the room now they would think you’re dead and I’ve killed you” said laughing Baekhyun

“ they would also find you under me, with my cum everywhere”

“ speaking of that, I think we both need a bath”

Baekhyun gently moved Chanyeol away from him, he kissed him and left the bed to turn the water of the bathtub on.

He was falling asleep when Baekhyun called him.

“ chanyeol don’t sleep now, come here, take a bath with me, the water is so cold”

Leaving the bed was not easy, his legs were still shaking.

Baekhyun was right, the water was cold, it felt good on his body. Once inside, Baekhyun joined him, placing himself between his legs.

“ why are you so silent?” asked Baekhyun while Chanyeol was washing his hair

“ because I’m starting to take distance from you”

Baekhyun turned his head, to look at him

“ why? What do you mean?”

“ you’re an unseelie fairy, tonight you were in my bed, tomorrow you will be in another bed, and you will forget about me”

“ do you really think of me like that?”

He could see sadness in his eyes

“ won’t you?”

“ what if say no? what if say that I liked it, Chanyeol, I like to have sex with you, I want it again, but it’s not just the sex, I like you, I like your company”

“ I though you hated me”

Baekhyun laughed

“ just because you’re a seelie fairy? I’m not that closed minded, chanyeol”

He laid on his chest and Chanyeol automatically wrapped his arms around him

“ do you really mean it?”

“ I know I’m an unseelie fairy, but you know what fairies can’t do?”

“ fairies don’t lie”

Baekhyun nodded

“ so?”

“ so what?”

“ what are we going to do?”

“ my month here is not over yet, am I right? So let’s enjoy it, for now, then we’ll see”

“ ok” he said kissing his nape

“ anyway, Chanyeol, you were good”

“ really?”

“ fairies don’t lie”


	9. Epilogue

The month that Baekhyun spent at the Seelie court went from being a nightmare to be the best month of Chanyeol’s life.

Maybe he took time to admit that to himself and to tell it to Baekhyun, but he fell in love with the unseelie prince.

He fell in love with his witty jokes, his beautiful smile and body. He fell in love with the way he spoiled and praised him, with the way he took care of him when they were in bed, from cuddles to sex.

They didn’t tell anything to anyone, even if he knew that Jongin understood that there was something different between them.

The night before Baekhyun would have left the court was hard for them. They wanted to spend it in the bed, in silence, enjoying each other’s bodies and moans, but they had to talk, they had to decide what to do.

Even if Chanyeol was scared of that, he knew that the best thing to do if he didn’t want to renounce to his lover was to talk to his mother.

It had been one of the hardest and scariest thing he had ever done, even if Baekhyun held his hand the whole time.

He told everything to the queen.

He expected his mother to yell at him, to even prison the unseelie price, but in her eyes he just saw sadness.

“ are you sure?”

“ yes, mother. I know that you will never understand, I don’t ask for your blessing, because i know you will never give it to us, I won’t ask you to accept me and him here, we will leave, but I wanted to tell you everything”

“ you know that I understand you, more than anyone and maybe I’m just blinded by what happened to me. You’re right, I will never accept this thing, but you’re my son, I love you and I want you to be happy, if Baekhyun makes you happy, then I won’t stop you, I won’t even tell you to leave the court, but if you stay you know your life won’t be easy”

These were the same words that the unseelie queen said when they left the Seelie court and Baekhyun told everything to his mother too.

Both queens made them understand that even if they could stay in the fairy kingdom, they would have never been really accepted.

That was why Baekhyun had the idea to leave the kingdom and live in the humans’ world.

For chanyeol was a shock, he knew that it was the best thing to do, but the idea of leaving the fairy kingdom scared him a lot. He had seen the humans’ world just for few hours and he had already understood that it was so different.

But he wanted Baekhyun, he wanted to stay with him, it didn’t matter where.

So there they were in their apartment in one of the biggest humans cities, Seoul.

The first years were hard for chanyeol, he often felt sick, but Baekhyun was always there with him.

Their mothers gave them lot of humans money but after few years they understood that even if they could use some fairy tricks, they needed to live as humans, that meant finding a job.

Fairies had lot of talents, they could do everything. One evening they were at the karaoke, they were drunk and they sang together, in the crowd there was a man who worked for a company.

That night changed their life, now they were part of a famous group.

They loved the humans they worked with, so much that after years together they told them about their nature and they accepted them.

Sometimes Chanyeol, during concerts, in front of those screaming humans, wondered what would have their fans thought knowing that their favorite idols were fairy princes.


End file.
